balto_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vike And Balto Help Aleu Choose Her New Mate
After Aleu could remember the food chain skillfully Vike invited Balto to come visit the wolf pack Aleu joined and the two of them agreed well to keep the pack safe and strong we should help her discover a pure wolf and pure huskies aren't her only choices for a good mate she could consider trustworthy. So Vike took on a long tour of Canada, Siberia, Alaska, and the states above, and Balto took her to the city where their wolves and huskies had at least a little history like Nome and Juneau, he also told Aleu history of what breeds huskies mixed with that were similar enough to really join wolf pack so the decision of her mate wouldn't feel too difficult. Then near the Bear Rainforest part of Alaska where lots of wolves and bears both love to catch fish Vike and Balto both told Aleu how a few domestic species could cooperate with a wolf. They explained stuff like what breeds such as German Shepherd could do, history of breeds like the Malamutes, history and skills of the Eskimo dog, plus hybrids that are three breeds in one like Arctic wolf timber wolf and husky all in one canine, as well as close living species that get mixed like timber wolf British Columbian wolf, giant malamute and Mackenzie Valley wolf all mixed in one wolfdog. Vike and Balto also told Aleu there were even some prehistoric wolfdogs. After all this description they gave Aleu some time to think. So Aleu concentrated on the facts she had been recently told thinking of both locations and species plus how different each wolf hybrid canine might act, and how domestic dogs spent time with wolves if they had the courage to befriend them. Then Aleu told her father she wanted to find a German shepherd and husky mixed dog as her mate so her own pups would be both thoughtful and cooperative learning skills of all three husky wolf and German shepherd. Then luckily it didn't take Vike Balto and Aleu too long to find a German Shepherd and husky mixed dog who pulled a sled to thought the wilderness would be a lot more fun. So this hybrid domestic dog quietly joined Aleu wolf pack at night and he told Aleu we're friends for life but I'll have to be kind of like your father to not cause my owner worry. I'll help your pack any hour possible though even if I must travel to and fro or you and I could lead this pack closer and find a close hideout together so we aren't forced to be separated. It'll take a while for my owner to become used to you and your pack though. Aleu enjoyed this hybrid dog quite a bit so she agreed to find a close hideout where her pack and this dog could cooperate safely and she could still be his mate. Aleu's hybrid pups were quite playful once they were allowed out of the den. They watched like the German Shepherd does if it's guarding, ran socially like the Siberian husky does when pulling a sled and cooperated actively like the wolf when showing skills of defense or hunting skills. Aleu's pups loved Tana, Vike, and Nava.